Little Sister
by moonlightbear
Summary: A hidden character tells her story while recovering from a deadly illness...


**Little Sister**

**by: moonlightbear**

**summary:** A hidden character tells her story while recovering from a deadly illness...

**Author's notes: **hey all each chapter will be it's own story(except ch.1: the intro), so i can never say i didn't finish it, lol...

**CHAPTER ONE:: Hello**

I rolled over in bed and stared out the window. The sun hasn't ever risen, yet. Being sicker than a dog during the summer is not cool! I'm getting better though, 'cause grandpa got the antidote pretty fast. I'm just worried about grandma, she visited two weeks ago and grandpa said that's how I got sick... He said it's really bad for our kind which is why Gwen isn't allowed to come over for a few more weeks. I'm isolated for a few more weeks, yuck!! I'M SO BORED!!

I rolled back over and hid my head under the covers trying to sleep some more; a half hour past, and I knew there was no use... Getting up and walking over to my desk I turned on my computer and began typing... It's time for people to know my side of the story called "Ben 10", but more so: "Ben 10: Alien Force."

_--------blogging--------_

_The Beginning--_

Have you ever had one of those little sister, who want to be just like you? Do what you do? And be around you all the time? That you two tend to get along better when you're far apart, than you are under the same roof? Well that's me. Hi, I'm Megan Tennyson and my older brother by three years is Benjamin Tennyson. I tend to go by Meg, but Benji calls me Maggie sometimes; and Ben goes by Ben most of the time, but I like to call him Benji sometimes.

Six years ago, Ben and my cousin Gwen went on a summer road trip with our grandpa, and the hum drum life style of tofu and salads(which started a year before, yuck!) changed for them. Mom and dad said I was too little to go, but that didn't stop me from finding out everything that happened. Benji was super cool, and couldn't wait to tell everyone he knew that he could become these alien dudes. He told me when they stopped at a rest stop and called home. Mom and dad didn't find out because Ben wasn't stupid; if mom and dad found out Ben would come home ASAP... They weren't truely happy about the road trip, in the first place. So Benji's aliens were a secret just between the two of us; mainly because grandpa caught Ben boasting on the phone to me. Grandpa made me promise not to tell anyone... Like who would believe me if I did. I wouldn't have believed Benji had it not been only the day before that Cash and JT were one moment harassing me and my friends from dance, and then the next moment hanging from there underwear in a tree across the street, and Ben knew about it! That was so funny!

That summer Benji sent tons of postcards, letters, even e-mails, and pictures. Most of the time before that summer, we were at eachother's throats, always fighting and him always wanted to get away from me... But that summer we somehow grew a lot closer... That summer was one of the best summers ever! Even with a few alien infestation. Near the end of the summer, a few alien bad guys came to Bellwood first then went after the signal of the omnitrix being activated. When grandpa found out about the alien bad guys coming to Bellwood, he realized more were finding out that Ben had the omnitrix and headed for home. Truthfully, Bellwood was rather safe 'cause Benji went hero so much that they only arrive in town for a few minutes before they sensed the omnitrix signal.

A week before school started Ben, Gwen and grandpa came home, after defeating Vilgax, Negative 10, and a bunch of other dudes. We all spent a few nights in the Rustbucket telling stories... Well they told me stories of their summer adventures. The night before school started grandpa said we had to sleep in our own beds; little did I know Ben would sneak out later that night...

--------_end blog_--------

Ok, I'm actually tired now... I'm heading back to bed, and next time I'll tell you about my part in "Ben 10: Race Against Time."

---end chapter---

ok so i really love reviews so please do, thanks!!!

um, any grammar mistakes are relatively on purpose because this is supposed to be a 13yrold girl writing this...

and one of the main reasons i won't mention a lot of the original series is because i still haven't seen a large portion of it... but i have seen all of ben 10 alien force and the movie "race against time"...


End file.
